Rescue Bots: The New Team Member
by Hummingbird The Transformer
Summary: The Rescue Bots have a new mission: to welcome Lifeline, an ambulance, and Rebecka Quintus, an emergency medical responder, onto their team. But not everyone is willing to accept them...


**Author's Note: Hi! I'm Hummingbird the Transformer and this is my first Transformers story. I have been working on this idea for close to nine months. If your story happens to be similar to this one, it was purely by accident. If you have any questions or something does not make sense please let me know. I also welcome any writing tips and\or criticism. Thank you!**

* * *

 _An alarm blared from the systems from the Rescue Bot's ship. Everyone in the bunker at the time jumped, which were only the Bots themselves, and sprang to their feet. The Burns family were upstairs, doing whatever humans do early in the morning. Chase got to the computers first and pressed a button, allowing Optimus Prime to be seen._

 _"Optimus. Good to see you again." Heatwave, Boulder, Chase, and Blades saluted._

 _"It is good to see you as well Heatwave. But I have not called to visit." Optimus showed no emotion. "I have called to inform you that I have a new mission for you and your team to undertake, but first, I would like for the whole team to be here."_

 _"I will go get Chief, Dani, Graham, Kade, and Cody." Boulder walked off to get them. Several minutes later, Boulder returned with the humans. Dani yawned with a cup of black coffee in her hand, but she straightened up some when she saw the Prime. Kade, no surprise there, had a piece of burnt toast in his hand, and he munched on it quite happily. Graham and Cody were still rubbing sleep from their eyes, having just woken up by Chief, who was wide awake with his own coffee already running through his system._

 _Cody smiled sleepily, "Hey OP."_

 _Chief smiled when he saw Optimus. "Good to see you, Prime."_

 _"Same to you Chief Burns and Cody Burns. I have called because I have a new mission for you and your team." Optimus's optics looked over the team. "Your team will soon be joined by another Rescue Bot and her human partner."_

 _Before Heatwave could even answer, Blades spoke up, "WHAT?!" Heatwave gave Blades a glare and then spoke calmly._

 _"With all due respect sir, this rescue team is full." Heatwave crossed his arms across his chassis._

 _"I agree with Heatwave. Rescue Team rules state that no team is to have more than 4 bots on a team." Chase tilted his helm a bit._

 _"Hold on a bit guys, you haven't given Optimus to elaborate on the mission." Cody spoke up. Silence followed._

 _"Thank you young Burns." Optimus nodded his thanks. "As I was saying, this young rescue bot has been patiently awaiting news from me in finding a better place to work. After careful consideration, I have deemed that she will be coming to work on this team."_

 _"Wait, you said she. Does that mean this new team mate of ours is a femme?!" Blades gaped at Optimus._

 _"Yes. She is a licensed medical officer, as is her human companion. I believe they will be valuable additions to your team." The Prime continued._

 _"I think a doctor may be a good idea." Graham looked at his family in agreement. "So I am assuming these new additions are medical emergency responders?"_

 _"That is correct." Optimus nodded. "They will be arriving next month, exactly 30 earth days from now. I will be with them when they arrive. Do you all understand?"_

 _He was met with "Yes sir"s all around. "Good. I will see you in 30 days."_

 _"See you later Optimus." Cody waved. Optimus nodded.  
_

 _The screen went dark, leaving the team in complete silence._

* * *

 **30 days later..**

Rebecka Quintus once again checked her watch and sighed.

"Well, Lifeline, its gonna be a little while longer until we reach Griffin Rock. What should we do?" Rebecka asked running her hands along the steering wheel of her vehicle, which just happened to be an ambulance.

A feminine voice answered her, "Anything to help cool us down."

"I feel ya there. If only this ferry had a carport and you had a working AC." Rebecka tried fanning herself with her hand.

"Hrmph." Lifeline, who was the female alien rescue vehicle/robot Rebecka took care of, looked after, and worked with, mumbled. "I still can't believe I let you and Optimus talk me into this. You know I hate water. And now, we're going to live on an island, that just so happens to be surrounded by water!"

The ferry bobbed a little bit in the little waves that rolled over the calm ocean. There was not a cloud in the sky, just the brilliant light blue sky and blazing sun. It was a beautiful day, almost perfect, except for the extreme heat. Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader, was in a light recharge next to Lifeline, taking the chance to rest a bit. Though how the Prime could actually even sleep in this heat, was beyond Rebecka.

"Aw come on Lifeline, it yields much better opportunities!" Rebecka patted Lifeline's steering wheel.

"Yeah but...!" Lifeline sighed.

"At least its better than being stuck in New York as an ambulance all the time, alone with only a human as your friend." Rebecka cut her off and pointed out, earning a small snort as a reply.

The dark outline of Griffin Rock slowly got bigger and bigger. Optimus woke and explained that after they were docked, he would lead the way to the firehouse and that they would see technology far more advanced then what you would see in other places in the U.S. Soon after, Rebecka paid the ferry man and they all drove off into town. Rebecka looked all around, amazed by the amount of advanced tech Griffin Rock displayed.

"Well, I think we'll be good on technology for a while.." Rebecka laughed as they all slowly pulled into the Firehouse driveway.

* * *

 **Meanwhile..**

"What do you think they'll be like? Do you think they'll be nice? What if they're mean?!"

Blades' questions had been never ending since the whole team found out they were getting two new additions.

"Blades we won't know a thing about them until they get here. Now PLEASE stop asking questions." Heatwave groaned and ran a servo down his faceplate in annoyance. Honestly, Heatwave didn't think they needed a new addition. They were just fine on their own.

"I just hope we will all get along fine." Boulder, his peaceful side getting the best of him, said.

"I hope they know all of the safety protocols of Griffin Rock." Chase, his voice without humor, pointed out.

The Burns family was chattering excitedly in the kitchen, except for Cody. Cody was deep in thought. He twirled his fork in his food and watched as his family talked about what the new bot and her partner would look like and how they might act when they arrive.

"Dad?" Cody asked, stopping his family's talk.

"Yeah son?" Charlie Burns answered, a bite of food halfway to his mouth.

"Do you think they'll like it here?" Cody asked, watching and listening to Kade, Dani, and Graham's reactions.

There was a mix of "Of course!" and "Duh!" But Chief Burns waited til' everyone was quiet before answering, "I don't know."

"Oh." Cody finished the rest of his breakfast in silence.

"Well, they should be here in a few minutes. We should probably head down." Chief said. Everyone piled into the elevator and they rode it down into the 1st floor. The bots were already waiting there.

An extra door was added to the right side of the firehouse just for the new bot. So that she and her partner could leave without going through another's door.

"Okay, when Lifeline and her partner arrive, I want everyone to be on their best behavior. Is that clear?" Chief looked at each and every one of his family, including the bots.

There was a chorus of 'Yes'.

"Good." They all watched as a Type 2 ambulance pulled in with a flash of its lights and siren. It stopped and the door opened and a woman stepped out. She had long black hair that had several gray streaks in it. She looked to be about Chief's age, maybe a little younger. She gave them a big smile, waved, and said something to the ambulance. The ambulance slowly transformed, her joints and pistons clicking into place. She stood up and stretched, groaning.

The femme was smaller than Heatwave, the top of her helm meeting his shoulder. Her basic frame color was white, red and blue stripes lining her fore-arms and the sides of her pedes. She wasn't as thickly armored as the bots, but she came pretty close. Her optics were a bright orange, matching the others'. The rescue insignia was inscribed on her chassis.

"We haven't seen a femme since before we left Cybertron." Boulder looked at Heatwave.

Heatwave didn't say anything in reply.

"Ugh, need to stretch.. Having to sit in my alt mode for hours on end really cramps up my joints.." Lifeline's optics wandered over to the other Rescue bots.

She recognized the form they each took just by looking at them. Rebecka had shown Lifeline the different vehicles that were used to make rescues and save people from being hurt, or even from death. For Lifeline, it hadn't been hard to choose her alt mode. She explained to Rebecka that she was a medic and Rebecka then had told her that the best way to keep low profile, would be to use a similar look as the other rescue vehicles that were used by hospitals, like the one Rebecka worked for, every day, both day and night, to help those that were injured. An ambulance.

The bright red mech, who had a certain helm design and ladder on his back, was a firetruck. The green one, considering his pedes and treads on his arms, was a bulldozer. The blue one, she knew full well by his color scheme, badge, and posture, that he was a police bot. Last but not least, was the orange and white mech. Judging by the rotors on his back and heels, he was a helicopter.

Optimus transformed himself and stood next to the family Lifeline and Rebecka would soon be joining.

Rebecka patted Lifeline's pede in reassurance. Lifeline nodded and followed Optimus, Rebecka close behind.

"Lifeline, Rebecka, this is the Burns family." The Prime gestured to the humans.

"I'm assuming you're Chief Burns. Its a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I'm Rebecka Quintus." Rebecka shook the Chief's hand gently in greeting and motioned to Lifeline. "And this is my best friend and colleague, Lifeline."

"Hello Lifeline." Chief Burns shook Lifeline's larger servo. "We're all very glad you're here." He smiled. "This is my family, my eldest Kade, Dani, Graham, and my youngest Cody."

Rebecka shook hands with each of them, listening and answering their constant questions. Her eyes landed on the quiet bots behind the Burns family. "Ah, you must be the Rescue bots. I've heard so much about you!" She held out her hand for them to shake.

Heatwave did so quickly and reluctantly, "Heatwave."

Boulder smiled warmly and shook her hand politely, "I'm Boulder."

Chase shook her hand stiffly,"I am Chase."

Blades shook her hand eagerly, a big grin on his faceplate, "I'm Blades!"

Rebecka laughed, "Rebecka."

Lifeline quietly followed what Rebecka did, shaking servos with each of them. She looked over each of them carefully, watching their movements. Heatwave and Chase seemed reluctant to even shake her hand in greeting. Boulder and Blades seemed excited to welcome her. There were mixed emotions; she could see that.

Lifeline sighed inwardly, and hoped that they would all come to accept Rebecka and her soon. Otherwise, there would be a problem.

 **End.**

 **Note: I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think.**

 **\- Hummingbird the Transformer**


End file.
